Some Things Never Change
by tennmom2006
Summary: Michael is shot and Jason and Sam find their way back to each other, only to find that they have a huge problem that they have to face. Will their love be strong enough to fight their enemies together or will it tear them apart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a while since I have posted here... so I hope that you all enjoy this story. I do not own any of the characters in this story or any part of GH... but I love my Jasam!

Please review! I love the comments!

Some things Never Change

CHAPTER 1

Jason ran into General Hospital with Carly at his heels. He glanced at the nurses' desk and noticed that Elizabeth was standing there with a look of total despair and sympathy. He looked away as Robin and Patrick came out to speak with them. This was not going to be good… He could tell by the looks on their faces. He could feel his heart stop beating and prayed that they wouldn't say what his heart was fearing they would say. Silently begging and bargaining with God that it would be good news, he could feel his nerves start to fray. He looked at them pleading with his eyes to give them good news.

"I am sorry." Robin started and Carly fell against Jason crying and sobbing. Jason wound his arms around her waist to hold her up.

"Carly…" Robin said firmly but quietly. "He is not dead… I shouldn't have started that way. I apologize. What I meant to say is that Michael WAS shot. In the head, BUT… Carly, he is alive. He is not awake, but he is alive. The next 24 hours will be critical for him. He is in room 2428. You can go and see him when you are ready." Robin stated quietly. Carly stood up and started to walk off. She was stopped by Robin's hand on her arm.

"Carly. I really am sorry that you are having to go through this. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Carly looked at her enemy and her eyes softened as she saw a genuine concern for her and her son in her eyes.

"Thank you Robin." Carly said quietly as she gave her a small smile and grabbed Jason's hand and they rushed to Michael's room.

As they approached his room, Jason could feel his hands start to get that familiar itch. He wanted to make whoever hurt his nephew, really his son, to pay, and they would pay. They would pay with their life. His trigger finger started to twitch and his heart started to race as he thought of all the ways that he would make the bastard suffer. It almost calmed him to think of it. They walked into his room and saw the young boy laying there with tubes coming out of every orifice on his face it seemed… and one coming out of his head. Carly's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at the sight of her son. Jason again gave her the strength and comfort that she was looking for. For the first time, she thought of Sonny. Where the hell was he? Michael was with Sonny… why was he not with Michael now?

"Jason, we need to check on Sonny! He should be here with Michael! He must be hurt or…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words that were running through her head. Jason silently nodded and walked out of the room alone. He walked further down the corridor towards the nurses station to find out if Sonny had come in with Michael. Each step getting harder and harder to take. Each breath getting harder and harder to breathe. He stopped and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor and let the tears that had been threatening to fall since he received the call about Michael started to silently fall. He sat there for a few moments and then gathered himself together and put the steel façade back on and went to get the answers his soul was seeking. He found out that Sonny did come in with Michael and then just rushed out after they rushed Michael into surgery. Jason went back to Carly and let her know that he was leaving for a bit, but would be back. Carly looked up at him and saw that Jason needed answers. He needed to go. She nodded at him. "Jason." She whispered. "Go to her." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could see him stiffen a little but then relax and gave her a small, sad smile, turned and walked out of the room.

He made it down to the garage before he even dared to think about her. She would have been his rock through this… she would have helped him figure this out… figure out who did this to Michael. She would have been right there, silently encouraging him to follow his gut and do whatever needed to be done to rectify, no help him get vengeance for Michael, and thinking about that made his heart hurt just a little more. He could never be with her again. Not because of what she had done to him or Elizabeth, but what he had done to her. He could never ask her to forgive him for his sins, and his heart broke a little more thinking about it. He chuckled solemnly, he didn't think that it was possible that his heart break anymore… it was shattered already. Before he knew it he was pulling into the parking garage and getting out of his SUV. He went up the elevator and down the hall. He looked at the door and took a ragged breath. He knew that he looked like hell, probably worse than that, but he knocked anyways. There was no answer and he debated staying to wait or go home. He decided on the latter, he had work to do. He turned to go and then he heard it.

"Jason?" Like water to a dying, thirsty man in the desert, her voice washed over him. He closed his eyes and turned to her.

"I don't know how I ended up here… I just left the hospital and started to drive and I ended up… here." He whispered.

She opened her door wider for him to enter. She didn't know what to say. Lucky had called her earlier and told her what had happened and her heart broke for the little boy… and for Jason. She wanted to go to him, but remembered that they hated each other, well he hated her, but yet, here he was. She was surprised. She was worried and concerned for him. She had seen him like this before. When Michael was taken by AJ and everyone but Jason thought that he was dead. But Jason wouldn't, couldn't believe it and he continued to look for him and they found him alive. She had been there to help him then, but this time, she just didn't know what she could do. She watched the broken man who was sitting on her couch and in that moment, all the walls that were up around her heart, started to crumble. She wanted to go to him and hold him and assure him that everything would be alright, but she didn't know anymore what he wanted or what he needed. She got a bottle of water and tried to hand it to him. He looked up at her tears swimming in his eyes.

"Got anything stronger?" He asked her sadly.

"Yeah… Whiskey or tequila?"

He looked at her lost as to what he wanted. She nodded and just poured him a shot of whiskey and handed it to him and he downed it in a gulp and handed her the glass back. She filled it again and handed it to him. Again, he slammed it back and handed the glass to her and shook his head for more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him quietly.

"Are you afraid of me Sam?" He asked her out of the blue.

Sam had to shake her head and tried to get on the same thought pattern that Jason could be going down.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"ARE. YOU. AFRAID. OF. ME. SAM?" He asked her again with a little more force.

"No Jason. I am not afraid of you." She whispered as she came and sat on the couch beside him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why am I not afraid of you?" she asked him still confused.

"Yes. Why, Sam, why are you not afraid of me? I hurt people… I KILL people… hell Sam… I threatened you… the woman that I love more than my next breath, and I threatened to kill you, so again SAM, WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF ME?" He cried.

And there it was… his point.

"You want to know Jason, why I am not afraid of you?" She said softly. "Because I know that the things that you do, is because you are protecting the people that you love. I know that you only kill the people who threaten and hurt those that are your family."

"NO! SAM! YOU ARE MY FAMILY…" he started and shook his head… "you were my family and look what I did to you! I threatened your life!" He cried.

"Jason, would you have gone through with it?" She asked him as he shook his head no. "No, you wouldn't have, and I knew that at the time Jason. We were both so hurt and in… You know what? You didn't come here tonight to rehash the past. It is what it is… what happened… happened… I want to help you now."

He looked at this woman and he just couldn't believe that she wasn't cowering in the corner from him. He had no right, no right to ask her to be there for him… to help him through this.

"Hey," she said quietly, "I want to help you Jason. With whatever you need." She looked at him and all he saw was concern in her eyes, no fear, no anger, no hurt, just concern and maybe a flash of love, or care? His heart leapt in his chest at the prospect.

"I need to find who did this Sam."

Thank God she thought as he moved to work stuff… she didn't know how much longer she would have been able to talk to him about feelings and the past without admitting that she still… "Stop it Samantha McCall!" she admonished herself.

"What can I do to help you?" She asked.

"Can you just stay close?" He asked her. His voice filled with tentative hopefulness. She looked at him knowing what he wanted, hell, she knew what he needed. He head screamed at her to run and not look back, but her heart was screaming at her to give him a chance. Who was she going to allow to win out? She had trusted him with her heart once before and he shattered it and just walked over the broken pieces out of her life without a care in the world, yet, it was the same shattered heart that was screaming at her to let him back in. She looked at this broken man before her and she opened her arms as he leaned into them and she could feel his tightly wound body relax and finally able to grieve. She felt his shoulders start to shake and the wetness on her shirt soaking through to her chest as her tears mixed with his as they sat there crying for the boy who may not come back to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up on the couch disoriented and then he remembered where he was and that he was still wrapped in his ex's arms. He didn't want to move and wake her up but he really wanted to get busy finding out who was responsible for this.

"You can move!" She said. "I am awake… I just didn't want to wake you up." She smiled down at him as he sat up.

"Sorry about that." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" She whispered back. "I wasn't complaining Jason." She looked down. He watched her uncertainty as he pulled out his phone. Never once breaking his gaze he dialed Spinelli and told him to get busy pulling up the video feeds from all the cameras at the warehouse and he would be home soon and he hung up and stalked over to Sam and lifted her chin.

"Hey. I didn't mean I was sorry I stayed or that…" She quieted him with a finger against his lips.

"I know Jason. I just… I want to be there for you."

"Thanks." He said huskily.

"You are welcome." She said quietly leaning towards him.

"Sam… I am going to." And the phone cut him off. He sighed and looked down shaking his head.  
"Hey, that could be about Michael." She said nervously. She knew that he was about to kiss her and her body was screaming out for it. Her lips were on fire, anticipating his lips touching them. She giggled thinking about all the times they were interrupted when they were together. Some things never change!

"I will be there soon." He said as he hung up. "That was Spinelli. He already has something."

"That was fast!" She said. "I hope that you find the answers you need Jason." She said quietly touching his arm.

"I thought…" he said with a confused look… "Never mind."

"No, Jason, what?" She said.

"I just, I just thought that maybe you could…" he stumbled over his words, wanting to ask her for her help but not wanting to assume that she wanted to help. He looked down at her shining eyes.

"You want me to help?" She asked him with excitement.

"I just thought maybe… yeah, Sam… I need your help. You were there the last time that Michael… I need you." He finished.

"Let me just go get a quick shower and change." She started to run towards her bedroom and didn't notice Jason groan as he grew hard thinking of a naked Sam in the shower.

15 minutes later they were on their way and speeding towards the penthouse.

"So how is Carly?" She asked quietly.

"She is really taking this hard and Sonny has disappeared from the face of the earth." He said bitterly.

"You don't think that they killed…" she asked him worried about how that would affect Sonny's kids.  
"No, he was at the hospital and just ran away." He said.

"Jason, I am sorry. I would like to go and see Carly and Michael today if we have time, or I mean, if you think that she would see me or let me see Michael. I mean I know that we are not friends by any means or any stretch of the imagination, but I just thought maybe she would need a break or like to get…" She was cut off by a finger pressing on her lips.

"I think that would be fine Sam. I think that she would actually really like that." He said.

"I am sorry… you know I ramble when I get nervous." She smiled at him as they walked in the door to his house.

"Stonecold! FAIR SAMANTHA! You two working together again! This makes me smile!" Spinelli squealed as Sam and Jason just looked at each other smirking. Both of them were thinking back to the November that they were on the run from the cops and they met Spinelli for the first time.

"What do you have Spinelli?" Jason asked as he leaned over the back of the chair to watch the video feed that the young man was pulling up on the computer.

"Well, I pulled all the feeds and this is the best one that I could find. I must admit, Stonecold, you will not be happy. You see, here is the car that is pulling up with Mr. Sir, Kate and Little Mr. Sir in it. They get out and go into the warehouse. Then another car pulls up and parks a few blocks away… and the man gets out and heads in the opposite direction to the back of the warehouse and he disappears. Well, I knew that you would ask, so in anticipation of all your questions, I got the license plate of the car… DID154 and it was registered to…" Spinelli paused….

"Wait, Spinelli, what is that hanging from that car's rearview mirror?" Jason said.

"A medical parking tag for General Hospital." Spinelli whispered without looking at the screen.

"A doctor did this Spin?" Sam said incredulously.

"Yes, one you know quite well Fair Samantha." He said quietly.

"Ian? Ian Devlin?" She said shocked.

"Yes. I am sorry." He said. "I know that you were quite fond of the devilish Doctor."

"He helped me when I was hit by the car Spinelli, but he was no one special." She said quickly looking at Jason who seemed unreadable.

"There is more video if you want to see it."

"Yes, we need to see the whole thing." Jason said, steeling himself for what he knew was coming next.

"Jason," Sam said quietly. "I can watch if you don't want to."

He smiled down at her and shook his head. "I need to see this." She nodded her head and told Spinelli to hit play. They all three watched in horror as the three of them stood in the warehouse for Sonny's meeting, Jason saw the flash and Sonny push Kate out of the way and Michael fall to the ground. He picked up the bottle of orange soda and threw it at the fireplace and Sam and Spinelli jumped as it shattered against the stone.

"He protected HER and not his own son?" He cried. "Sam, he protected KATE, as bullets were flying, his first instinct was not to his son, but to KATE?" He looked at her begging her to furnish him the answers he was seeking. She had none. She was as shocked and speechless as he was… no wonder he ran. He knew Jason would find out the truth and be pissed. What a coward. She had never been so angry at Sonny before ever. How could a man who professed his undying love and devotion to his children be inclined to protect the woman he was sleeping with before his child. She wished she could give Jason the answers that he was looking for… but she knew one thing… she would damned sure help him find them, and Ian Devlin would pay, and the person who hired him, they would pay as well. She felt the resolve enter her as she walked to Jason and took his face in her hands.

"I don't know, but we WILL find all the answers Jason. Every last answer you are looking for, we will find together."

He nodded at her and pulled her to him. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair. "Come to the hospital with me." He said.

"Lets go." She said, smiling up at him.

As they drove, Sam was thinking about them being seen together, she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea yet. Not because she was ashamed or wanted to hide the fact that they were speaking or working together, but she was forming a plan in her mind and if they were seen together, it wouldn't work.

"Jason, stop." She said suddenly. "You need to take me home."

"Sam, I thought that you wanted…" He started.

"Oh, Jason, I do, I want to go and see Michael and Carly, but I have a plan and if Ian sees us together, then, well he will never open up to me."

"Sam…" Jason started as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't want you getting yourself in trouble with Ian. He is dangerous." He said warily.

"Jason, I know… I can take care of myself, but I think that this is a good plan." She said.

"I know you can take care of yourself Sam." Jason said rolling his eyes and looking at her with humor in his eyes as he turned towards her apartment.

Sam was actually shocked that he was going to allow this. He trusted her? Wow… she looked at him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Oh… don't think that you are getting off that easy…. You WILL report everything you find to me and you will keep in constant contact so I know that you are safe… you will let me know what you are planning to do BEFORE you do it. Deal?" He said.

"Such a man…" She huffed. "Deal." She finally relented.

"Please Sam, please be careful. I can't take it if another thing happens to someone that I lov.." He caught himself and cringed as she sucked in her breath. "I am sorry Sam… I know that you are not there yet…"

"Jason, you are still with Elizabeth…"

"No… not really… she doesn't want to be "together" publicly and I just I can't with her anymore…"

"Well, I am still with Lucky." She whispered.

He pulled into her parking garage and parked and looked at her. "I know." He said quietly brushing the piece of hair that was continuously in her face, back. "We have work to do and then we will see what happens Sam." He said softly.

"Alright." She said as she stepped out of his SUV. She headed to her own vehicle and was silently cursing herself for being disappointed that he didn't drag her by her hair to her apartment and have his way with her. She drove to the hospital thinking about how she was going to tell Lucky that she was working with Jason… did she have to tell him? Yes, she did… she was not going to hide this… she would just have to steel herself for yet another battle with him.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked into General Hospital and strode up to the desk asking the nurse where Michael Corinthos's room was.

"Sorry… family only." The nurse said snidely.

"She will be allowed to see my son." Carly said hatefully to the nurse. "I will take you Sam." Carly said grabbing Sam's arm, throwing a disgusted look over her shoulder to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood there sputtering as they walked off, knowing that Jason was in with Michael. She was worried that they would reconnect over this tragedy. She would do anything to stop that from happening. She headed towards the boy's room.

Sam and Carly walked down the hallway. "How are you Carly? Really, how are you doing?"

She laughed mirthlessly, "Frustrated." She stated. "I can't understand how this happened… I don't know where Sonny has disappeared to and I want my son to wake up." She said with tears filling her blue eyes.

Sam watched the tall blonde woman with a renewed respect. She didn't know if they would ever be friends, but she did know that this woman was strong and she didn't hate her. She actually shocked herself by thinking that she kinda liked her and thought that they could make a great team against Port Charles. She smiled kindly at the woman. "If there is anything, Carly, anything I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you Sam. I will. I would love to get a cup of coffee if you want to go and sit with Michael." She said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead… go out and breathe in some fresh air and regroup and I will sit with him." Sam said as they turned into his room. She watched as Carly walked up to Michael's bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead and told her son that he had a special visitor and she would be back soon. She smiled at Sam and squeezed her arm as Sam sat down beside his bed.

"Well, here we are Michael. You know that you have tons of people who are waiting for you to wake up and be better. I know that your uncle is hurting right now, and can I tell you a secret? He is going to blame himself even though, you would never blame him for this. I am so sorry that this happened to you kiddo." She started the tears burning her eyes and threatened to fall. "I brought you something that I got in my travels through the years. This is a medal of St. Christopher." She started… and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He is the patron saint of travels. So I just want you to be safe wherever you are. But I am begging you Michael, please come back to us. We need you kiddo… Krissy will be lost without you and Morgan… Not to mention your uncle and your mom… we all need you Michael." She was sobbing now, begging him to open his eyes. Willing him to come back to them. She didn't notice the two people standing at the door to the room tears streaming down both of their faces as well.

Jason watched as Sam gave Michael the medallion and he wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her. But he knew that he couldn't. The spell was broken when Elizabeth came up and whined… "Jason." Sam jerked up and wiped the tears away with her hands and sniffed. She stood up and turned to go. She didn't dare look at Jason knowing that she would melt right there because she could feel the hurt coming off him in waves. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Elizabeth continued.

"NO ELIZABETH. I am NOT alright… do you see Michael? He is laying in that bed with a gunshot wound in the HEAD. The head!"

"I am sorry Jason, I just thought maybe I could help."

"You can't." he said stonily.

"What is wrong with you Jason? Maybe I can bring Jake by to see you tonight? You would like that wouldn't you?" She said oblivious to the look of complete disbelief on his face.

"I would love to see Jake Elizabeth," he started, noticing the satisfied look that she threw at Sam. "But I have to work."

Elizabeth was getting exasperated. "See Jason! THIS is why I don't want you to claim Jake!" She screamed at him. That got everyone's attention. Sam jerked her head up and strode towards Elizabeth and grabbed her arm and drug her out to the hallway, closing Michael's door behind them.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH. You will not scream and yell in Michael's room. I don't care how pissed and angry you are and how bad you want to manipulate Jason, you WILL NOT DO THIS HERE. How inconsiderate can you be? Are you kidding me with this right now? They are hurting; we are all hurting over Michael Elizabeth. Jason is thinking about more than you and your pathetic excuses to see him and manipulating him back to your bed. How dare you use Jake against Jason! He and I may not be together anymore, but I will be damned if I let you do this to him and Carly right now. Go back to work Elizabeth before I go and speak with Monica about this." Elizabeth looked at Sam as if she wanted to say something. She looked at Jason expecting him to defend her and he did nothing. "SHOO shrew." Sam yelled at her, waving her away and Elizabeth turned and ran down the hall.

Jason and Carly gaped at Sam. "Sam," Jason started.

"Jason, I am sorry… I know that she is Jakes mom, but I couldn't…"

"SAM!" Jason said louder to get her attention. She looked up at him timidly. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Sam!" Carly said with a look of complete adoration on her face. "Marry me!" She joked. "That was the best thing I have ever seen in my life… this will tide me over for a long, long time!" Carly said.

"I just didn't like the way… EEP!" She gasped as she was pulled to the room next door and pushed in as the door slammed shut and came face to face with a very gorgeous blue eyed man pushing her against the door. He looked at her hungrily and lowered his head towards her.

"You need to stop me Sam, because, I am going to kiss you."

"I am not stoppmmmppf…" his lips crashed against hers as his mouth claimed hers. He drank her in hungrily. He thrust his tongue against her mouth demanding entrance as he pulled her away from the door closer to him. Her arms dropped to her sides as if made of lead and her legs started to wobble with want. His arm snaked around her waist holding her up. He picked her up and slammed her against the door never breaking the kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist. His tongue making love with hers, biting her bottom lip and then licking it soothingly and then thrusting back into her mouth. Finally they came up for air and broke apart, him still holding her up and her legs still around his waist.

"Sam, I am so sorry… I know that you are still with Lucky… I just"

"Just shut the hell up Jason and kiss me again!" She begged. He smirked at her.

"As much as that is what I want to do, well, really I want to bury myself in you, we can't get caught if you are going to work Ian." He said with disappointment in his face.

"Oh… right." She said.

"You good to stand now?" He joked, pleased with himself that he still had the desired effect on her.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I am good." She said as she slowly unwrapped her legs.

He released her and she slid down his body slowly. He groaned as he felt himself harden at the contact and then fought a chill at the loss of contact as she stepped away from him shakily.

He gently pushed her back against the door and trapped her with his arms and bent down to whisper in her ear. "This is not over Sam, and I will have you, and Lucky is very quickly going to become UNLucky. Until this thing with Ian is done…" and he kissed her with promise and walked out the door leaving her breathless and screaming for more.

"SHIT." She thought… what was she going to do? She started to walk down the hall towards the lobby and ran into someone. Mumbling her apologies, she looked up and met the eyes of a killer. She masked her hatred and anger.

"Miss. McCall… nice to see you!" Ian said sweetly. "How's the hip?" He inquired.

"Hi, Dr. Devlin. I am good! Healing nicely." She said. "pretty much back to 100%."

"So will we be lucky enough to see you leaping from burning buildings and trying to escape the clutches of kidnappers this season on Everyday Hero?"

"See, I knew you were a closet fan! However, no, I was released from the show because of the hip… they went with a tall, blonde model…" Sam said with disgust.

"Well," Ian said intimately, "Their loss." He smiled at her. She smiled back and started to twirl her hair. Mentally rolling her eyes as she flirted with the … what was it that Spin called him, the dastardly Dr. Ian Devlin.

"Well, I guess, I should be going then. I am sure that you have some lifesaving surgery to perform." She said coyly.

"It just so happens, that I am free for the rest of the day. Dinner?" he invited.

"I would be honored." Sam said sweetly.

"I will pick you up in an hour?" He said.

"How about I meet you at the Metro Court in an hour." Sam said.

"Oh, you scared to be alone with me?" He said almost sinisterly.

"No!" She said quickly. "There are just a few things that I need to take care of first." She said.

"Alright… Miss. McCall… One hour… Metro Court."

"You got it!" And she walked towards the elevator with the PCPD visit that she would have to make in her forethought.

She called Jason once she got into her car and let him know that she was going to dinner with Ian in an hour at the Metro Court and that she was headed to the PCPD to tell Lucky that she was going to be helping Jason with this. He didn't sound too pleased, but wasn't overly irritated either. Good sign! Now for Lucky.

She walked into the PCPD and took a deep breath.

"Hey Dave," she said to the desk clerk. "Is Lucky… Oh, never mind, there he is! Thanks!" And she smiled at Dave and walked towards Lucky.

"Got a minute?" she asked as he looked up.

"For you? I got lots of minutes." He smiled.

She smiled tentatively. "Not for long." She mumbled under her breath.

"So what's up?" He asked her as he leaned in for a kiss. She pulled back and turned and stalked over to the water cooler to get a quick drink. "Sam. What is wrong?" He asked her.

"I am going to be helping a friend with something and I don't want to fight about it and in lieu of that…. I am going to be having dinner with Ian Devlin tonight." She rushed it out all in one breath. Better to pull the band aid off quickly and not suffer through the pain of doing it slowly.

"WHAT?" Lucky yelled. "Who are you helping?" He looked at Sam's guilt ridden face. "OH HELL NO… Jason? Are you kidding me Sam? Please don't tell me that you have fallen for his stupid "I am so sad and surprised that Michael got shot and now I need your help" speech! Sam, please tell me that you are not that stupid. Well I will not allow that!"

Sam stared at Lucky quietly. Thinking… when did he get so judgmental? Sure she knew that he would not like, no that he would HATE her working with Jason, but seriously to call her stupid? She had heard that her whole life and she wasn't going to take it from him. And He wasn't going to allow it? Who the hell did he think he was? Her dad? Well she would be damned if she explained anything to this dumb ass bastard.

"Let me tell you something officer Spencer," she started sarcastically. "I will not explain one thing to you. Who do you think you are? Don't answer that… I will answer that for you. YOU ARE NO ONE to me any longer. I will have your stuff out of my apartment and to you tomorrow. How dare you speak to me like that. This thing that we have… er had… done…I am not some brownie baking, helpless woman who sits at home waiting for her caveman of a… a… whatever to provide for her… I can take care of myself and I don't need you to do that for me." She spat out at him.

"No, just Jason." He stated. "I mean seriously Sam. Isn't that what was going on when you were with him before? He PROVIDED for you and you, well you didn't work for it…" He yelled. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you imply that I was a "KEPT" woman you bastard!" She screamed at him. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT JASON AND MY RELATIONSHIP. NOTHING." She screamed. "Learn some manners you idiot! Go back to little Elizabeth… I hear she is available… maybe she can knit you a sweater and bake you a brownie… but you will never speak to me like that again! Go to hell Lucky." And she stalked out making her way through the crowd that had gathered to listen in. On her way out, she caught the eye of her mother. She couldn't read her expression, but she just groaned inwardly and walked out… she had a date to get ready for.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam walked into her apartment, she was still shaking from her confrontation with Lucky. She giggled as she thought of Jason's premonition about Lucky being very UNLucky today. She was glad that he didn't have much stuff there yet… it would all fit in a box and she could send a guard over to place it on his front porch.

She was curious though about what her mother was thinking… she was sure that she would not be extremely thrilled about this. She didn't care… she had 20 minutes to get to the Metro Court and she wanted to look nice.

She ran out of her apartment 15 minutes later knowing that she would be late.

She really hoped that Ian would wait for her and not think that she had stood him up. She wasn't sure what kind of information that she was going to get out of him, but she was going to take this bastard down whatever it took.

Running into the hotel, she flew to the elevator and punched the up button and thanking her lucky stars that it came quickly.

"Hold the elevator!" She heard someone yell. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the hold button and was surprised to see Ian step on.

"Thank God, I am not the only late one!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I was hoping that you hadn't thought that I was going to stand you up!" she laughed back.

They reached the restaurant and the maitre D showed them to their table.

"I will have a glass of red house wine." Ian informed him as he turned to Sam.

"Just a glass of Iced Tea for me please." She smiled as he nodded and walked away.

"No drink?" he inquired.

"No, not yet… maybe later… I just need to calm down a little bit. I just had a fight with my ex and am still upset."

"Lucky or Jason?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him almost bothered by the fact that he knew that.

"Um… Lucky. Jason and I don't speak. Jason doesn't really speak to anyone though." She didn't want to dog him, but also wanted Ian to believe that they still hated each other.

"Yeah, he is a little stony!" Ian joked.

"So, what made you decide to get into medicine?" she asked him.

"Oh… really interesting story…" He chuckled… "I thought a DR. in front of my name would be a great chick magnet!" He laughed.

"Good plan! How's that working for you?" She joked back with him mentally rolling her eyes.

She thought that she saw something flash in his eyes and then it was gone. She also noticed Jason walk in with his mother. She couldn't be more shocked. But she was careful not to show it on her face.

"Well, looks like your other ex is dining here tonight as well." Ian said.

"Yeah, that is his mother." she commented.

"I didn't peg Morgan for a mamma's boy." Ian laughed snidely.

Sam was getting irritated and she was really ready to step this up. Jason walked around to the bar and caught Sam's eye and she knew that he was watching and had her back. The thought somehow comforted her.

"So Ian, besides being a doctor, what do you like to do? What does the mysterious doctor Devlin do in his spare time?" Sam asked sensually.

Sam watched as a dark look crossed Ian's face and he stared hard at her.

"Why do I get the impression that this is turning into more of an interrogation than a date Miss. McCall?" Ian asked hotly.

"It was a question about what you like to do Ian. It is called conversation… you know the getting to know you part. I don't know what the hell your deal is, but…" She was cut off by Ian grabbing her wrist and squeezing.

"MY PERSONAL LIFE IS OFF LIMITS MS. MCCALL." Ian whispered loudly as Sam wrenched her arm free.

Ian's phone rang and he talked quietly to the person on the other end of the phone. "Is that so?" She heard him say as he glanced her way.

She was getting really uncomfortable and ready for this night to end. This could easily be considered her last date from hell as she would not be doing this again.

Ian hung up and Sam tried to muster up a smile, but it turned out weak at best.

"Date's over Ms. McCall, and you can tell your little boy toy, Morgan that the next time, he sends you in to get information, I won't be so kind as to let you go with a bruise on your wrist."

Ian stood up and walked out and at the last minute turned and sinisterly pointed a finger at Sam and made a shooting motion. Sam's blood turned white hot.

She was pissed. How dare he threaten her? How dare he imply that she was getting information for Jaso… Oh… yeah… she was, but how the hell did he know that and who the hell was he talking to on the other end of the phone?

She walked out of the Metro Court and headed straight for her car and texted Jason to meet her at home as soon as he could sneak in, and she drove home. She waved to the guard at the front door and knowing that there was one now following her and probably one on her floor as well… she snickered… she knew him so well… but after tonight, she was thankful that they were there. Something about Ian just threw her off… well besides the fact that she knew that he was a child shooter… but something. She walked into her apartment and almost screamed when she saw the person sitting on her couch.

"Holy Shit mom! I didn't expect you. You scared the crap out of me!"

"What is going on with you?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sam said. "Nothing is going on with me." She looked at the floor and then back up at her mom.

"Sam… Lucky told me that you were having dinner with Dr. Devlin and helping Jason with something… in fact, I think that the whole police station heard that fact."

"Look. Lucky is an ass and had no right to speak to me in that manner. What I do is my business."

"Not when you are in a relationship with someone Sam!" Alexis said.

"Well, then I suppose that it is a good thing that we are not in a relationship anymore. I am sorry mom, no wait scratch that. I am not sorry… I am not a Suzie Homemaker. I don't sit at home waiting for some man to take care of me. I LIKE danger… I THRIVE on adventure… I love the mystery of solving a problem."

"I know Sam, but I am just… look… maybe if you talk to Lucky, he will take you back and you guys can fix this."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Sam yelled at her mother. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yes, Sam, I just think that…"

"GET OUT. RIGHT NOW, GET OUT!" Sam screamed at her mother. Tears were flowing down her face with the knowledge that her mother thought the same way Lucky did. Why did everyone in this town think so little of her that she would be giving Jason a relationship just for the money? Did they not know the depth of their love? The two people who were supposed to have her back thought she was a whore and Lucky basically let the whole PCPD know it, and now her mother wanted her to "try to work it out…" was she serious? Sam strode to the door and flung it open.

"LEAVE. DON'T CALL ME, I WILL CALL YOU, or better yet, don't call me, I definitely will NOT be calling you. Nice knowing you MOM." She cried.

"Sam." Alexis plead with Sam to talk this out.

"Not now… maybe not ever. It hurts mom that after everything with Ric and the things that you said, I thought that we were over that and you said those things in anger, but now a year and a half later, to find out that you really meant them and are standing by what Lucky did. I can't. I just can't, I won't. I did a lot of horrible things, but my relationship with Jason, was not one of them, and I will not defend it to you or any other narrow minded asshole in this town." And she shut the door in her mother's face.

Jason had heard the yelling coming from Sam's apartment and recognized Alexis's voice, so he waited out of sight until he saw her get on the elevator, and then he walked to her door.

He heard her crying and he softly knocked and opened the door to find her sitting in the middle of the floor crying. He slammed the door and was to her in two seconds with her wrapped in his arms.

"Tell me." He softly coaxed.

"She agrees with Lucky." Sam sobbed. "She has reduced our relationship to me being a "Kept" woman. That I did nothing to support myself when we were together. Her and Lucky have made our relationship ugly and dirty, when Jason, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You taught me what real love was, and they have basically called me a whore… which would make you my… Pimp daddy!" She giggled.

He smiled at her and stroked her hair… only His Sam could make a joke about something like that at this moment.

"Sam, you did everything for me. You may not have worked all the time, but you did some, and you did my shipping contracts that I HATE all the time. You not only did that, but Sam, you supported me emotionally and sometimes physically the whole time, we were together. I wouldn't even be here if it were not for you. I would have died in Hawaii. I owe you my life, so really, I owe you! You were the strength in our relationship Sam, and I am not just saying this because you are sitting in the middle of your floor crying, but I speak the truth. You know me I don't lie…" he saw her eyebrows raise a little, and he chuckled…

"OK… well know this Sam, I will NEVER lie to you again. So believe me when I say… that you are an amazing woman who I am so lucky to call my friend, my lover…"

"Is that what we are Jason?"

"Is that what you want Sam?" He asked her.

"I don't know… we haven't really discussed… things." She finished lamely.

"I know, Sam, and I know that we may have a few hard discussions ahead of us, but I will have you back with me. BELIEVE THAT." He said matter of factly.

"I don't want to Jason." She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

His heart started to pound in his ears and he thought maybe he stopped breathing. "You don't want to what Sam?" He asked her.

"I don't want to have the hard conversations." She cried. "I don't want to dredge it all up."

"But we need to know what not to do this time… I need to apologize to you Sam… I need to explain…"

"NO!" She stated firmly. "You do not need to apologize." She said. "What I did was inexcusable and I should have been punished."

"To what extent Sam? I threatened you, in your own home. I came in while you were out, like I do my enemies, and I threatened you!"

"Jason, I threatened your son and Cam. There is no excuse…" She started.

"NO, listen to me Sam," he said gently. "You said something last night and I heard you. You said that I held your heart in my hands and I shattered it and walked over it out of your life. I need to apologize for that. It was never my intention to destroy you… Sam, how do I… sorry just seems so inadequate for what I have done. But I am Sam. I am so sorry. I never want to hurt you again."

She smiled and caressed his face. "Then don't." She said simply.

"You know I think that we both know that horrible things were done on each side… I know that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you and Jake."

"And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for hurting you. For losing the faith that I had in us." He whispered.

"I know a great way to start!" she giggled.

"Later… trust me when I say later. We have almost 2 years to make up for… but I need to know ~ what did Ian have to say?"

"It was really weird Jason. It was almost like he knew that I was there trying to get information for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked warily. He knew that he was going to hate the answer.

"I am afraid that if I tell you, you won't let me help anymore."

"Sam," he said with exasperation.

"He put his hands on you?" Jason bellowed as he saw the bruise that had formed around her wrist.

"Shit." She mumbled. She sighed knowing that she would have to tell him now.

"Things were going ok… and then I asked him what he liked to do outside of work. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed and told me to mind my own business basically. Then he got a phone call and he looked at me and he said to tell Morgan not to send me for information anymore or…" she sighed… really hating that she was going to piss him off.

"OR WHAT SAM?" He yelled. She jumped. His hard eyes softened a little when he looked at her and he mumbled sorry.

"Next time, more than a bruise would happen." She finished.

Jason jumped up and started to pace. He looked at the liquor table and picked up a glass and threw it at the fireplace.

"You know… you really need to try to stop breaking glasses in my house!" She tried to joke with him. He turned his crystal blue eyes on her. She saw the emotions swirling in waves in them. She saw the anger, and the hurt and the pain, but most of all, when he looked down at her, she saw the love reflected there.

"He will die." He said as he took out his phone and dialed Spinelli. He told the young hacker to try to get a location for Devlin, and to pull all his phone records. Especially the ones from tonight. Then he looked at Sam. "Go get dressed in work clothes." He said simply.

She looked up at him and realized that he was serious… he really was going to let her help him! She jumped up and ran to the bedroom to change. Maybe things will be different this time she thought… maybe they can truly be partners in every sense of the word… she blushed knowing that she was jumping the gun… he asked her to help her find Devlin, not marry him… sheesh! "Get a grip Sam!" She told herself.


End file.
